Bocazas
by Emiita
Summary: Karin se tragó de un golpe el contenido de su vaso. –Zanahoria, necesitas follar. –los ojos violetas se desviaron hacía el cuerpo de Karin, mandándole una mirada caliente, jodidamente caliente –Mierda, Karin, estás buena.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas. Diálogos fuertes y explícitos. OoC. Basado en el mundo ninja, por si no se entiende xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 733

**Resumen: **Karin se tragó de un golpe el contenido de su vaso. –Zanahoria, necesitas follar. –los ojos violetas se desviaron hacía el cuerpo de Karin, mandándole una mirada caliente, jodidamente caliente –Mierda, Karin, estás buena.

* * *

**Bocazas**

– ¿Qué haces, zanahoria?

–Jódete, retrasado.

Suigetsu observó de reojo a la tambaleante Karin. Pese a estar sentada, no parecía encontrar un punto fijo de equilibrio, y por como temblaba su mano al coger el vaso, diría que luchaba por mantenerlo en la misma y llevárselo a los labios.

Él chico sonrió cínicamente. Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos acuosos y voz empalagosa. Buah, a Karin se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza y tampoco es como si llevara muchas copas ingeridas.

–Ahogando las penas en alcohol no vas a conseguir que Sasuke te encuentre atractiva ¿lo sabes, no? –ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia. Suigetsu nunca supo callarse a tiempo. –Necesitas un buen cirujano plástico y un milagro.

La pelirroja le golpeó el hombro con sorprendente precisión y Suigetsu y sus ojos violetas centellearon de maldad.

– ¿Tu no estabas en clases cuando el profesor explicó que era la sensibilidad, tiburón?

–No tuve la oportunidad de ir a clases, zorra. –y ella vio en los ojos de Suigetsu un tinte desolado oculto entre medio de su orgullo. –Pero aun así, no creo hacerlo peor que Sasuke.

Mierda. Ese puto nombre. Otra vez.

–Deja de pronunciar su nombre. –arrastró las palabras.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –ella frunció los labios. –Acéptalo. Sasuke no está interesado en las mujeres. Ese bastardo es alguna especie de gay encubierto o algo parecido. Si no quiso nada con la rosada cuando tuvo la oportunidad y tampoco te quiso a ti cuando prácticamente solo te ha faltado abrirte de patas y pedirle que te folle, nada hará que a él le gustes.

–Imbécil.

Karin apretó los puños con rabia, pero sabía que Suigetsu, pese a todo, no estaba tan mal desencaminado. Y quizás eso era lo más que dolía, que ella se arrastró -y que Sasuke parecía estar más interesado en su amigo Naruto y en el entrenamiento que en ella. ¿Hormonas, aparezcan?-

Se tomó de un trago el contenido del vaso frente a ella y lo deposito con fuerza contra la cutre barra del bar donde estaban. Kohona era demasiado aburrido y sus locales tampoco eran geniales, pero al menos tenían alcohol. Consuelo de tontos.

Suigetsu y Karin se quedaron en silencio. Ella tragaba como si bebiera agua y él la observaba de reojo, moderado, demasiado moderado para ser el intrépido espadachín de lengua larga y palabras ácidas, boca suelta y cerebro pequeño. Raro. Eso era raro.

– ¿Qué tanto miras, anormal? –la pregunta se le atragantó y sonó con excesiva fuerza en consonantes que no lo necesitaban.

Sí, Karin estaba borracha.

–Follemos, zanahoria.

– ¿Qué?

O quizás no tan borracha.

Karin lo observó como si él fuera un extraterrestre y Suigetsu se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo normal entre ellos. Sí, normal. Ya decía ella que tanto silencio no podía llevar a nada bueno.

–Necesitas una buena follada, zanahoria.

–Estúpido subnormal. Ese no es tu problema. ¿Además, qué te hace pensar que yo lo haría contigo?

–Estás desesperada y borracha, lo harías con cualquiera, zorra.

–Que te jodan, bastardo, no soy una puta.

–Prefiero que me jodas tú. –los ojos violetas se desviaron hacía el cuerpo de Karin, mandándole una mirada caliente, jodidamente caliente –Mierda, Karin, estás buena.

Y eso fue sincero.

Suigetsu se relamió los labios como si estuviera imaginando alguna escena sacada de algún video porno donde ella era la protagonista femenina y Karin, en vez de sentir escalofríos, arcadas o cualquier otra sensación desagradable, se puso cachonda. Sí, esa puta mirada la excitó. Mierda, sí que estaba desesperada. Y borracha, no lo olvides.

–Ni en tus sueños, cara pez.

–Demasiado tarde, Karin, ya has estado en ellos, y gritabas como una perra –se sonrojó poniéndose del color de su cabello y apartó la mirada, fingiendo algo que no sentía, indignación. –Me pregunto si eres de las que gritan. –comentó Suigetsu de manera distraída, con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

– ¡Púdrete, subnormal! Nunca lo sabrás.

Karin, acalorada, tambaleante y muy, muy caliente, se levantó de la silla como bien pudo y trató de poner un pie detrás del otro sin acabar besando el suelo. Suigetsu la miró todo el camino hasta la puerta y soltó una carcajada limpia, mientras seguía el dulce meneo de sus caderas con la cabeza. Joder, qué buen culo tenía la zanahoria.

–Karin

La pelirroja se detuvo y contuvo el aliento. Tono ronco, grave, jodidamente sexual. Mierda, Suigetsu volvió a ser caliente y ella tragó saliva abruptamente y esperó sus siguientes palabras. Infierno ¿qué estaba mal con ella?

– ¿Me dejas morderte el culo?

– ¡Jodido subnormal!

Sí, bueno, Suigetsu era un bocazas y no sabía cuando callarse.

* * *

_Me apetecía volver a escribir algo de estos dos, me hacen ser sucia cuando hablo y es divertido ¿problema? xD_

_Mi inspiración es tan puta a veces...pero bueno xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
